The Perfect Place
by just-grey
Summary: EC. Challenge fic. Calleigh's car breaks down and Eric comes to save to damsel in distress. "Or, a perfect place to fall in love."


**Disclaimer:** _Yeah I don't own...darn._

**A/N:** _This fic is dedicated to Claudia(love ya sis!) who gave me this challenge. And a special thanks to my awesome papa who helped me with the car mambo jambo, cause you know I suck when it comes to cars!_

_**Elements used:**_

_a seashell--check!_

_broken heater--check!_

_a messy tie--check!_

_broken car--check!_

_something red--check!_

_thunder--check!_

* * *

It was cold, it was raining and all Eric wanted to do was go home. Fortunately for him, fate had other plans for him this rainy night. 

As he made a left turn, passing the beach, he noticed a very familiar car; it's hood steaming among the rain and a lone figure pacing, drenched, and shivering. He slowed quickly, peering behind him to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, and sure enough there was Calleigh; cursing loudly and kicking her car-stumbling slightly at the pain in her foot. He chuckled slightly at the sight and backed up to her location. She didn't notice him yet as he stopped his car, threw on his jacket and walked out into the pouring rain, thunder crackling in the sky. He noticed she had her phone in hand, raising it high, most likely trying to get a viable connection.

"Calleigh," he shouted with the noisy rain.

She turned round fastly, surprised at his arrival. Then, she smiled brightly, closing her phone, and walked over to him.

"Eric! What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, and lead her over to her car, looking at it before answering.

"Saving the damsel in distress." he smiled as she laughed," I was on my way home and saw your car. What happened?"

She lost her smile and looked mildly frustrated before annoyance sunk in to her features.

"I don't know. I usually know the problem, but it could be anything."

He looked down briefly at the steaming hood and back at her. Her jaw was set and her eyes narrowed.

"The hose connecting to the water pump which is connecting to the intake manifold could've cracked, the radiator could've busted, my water pump might've went out. Or there's the possibility that the intake gasket could be cracked therefore leaking on the-" Eric cut off her frustrated rambling with a sigh.

"Look, Cal why don't I call a tow truck and tomorrow you can find out what's wrong. You must be freezing. I'd offer you to come warm up in my car, but my heater's busted. I've been meaning to get it fixed I just..."

"Cant find the time?" she offered.

He chuckled at looked down at her wet face.

"Yeah."

They stood staring at each other, such a sight they were with drenching clothes; Calleigh's wine red shirt clinging to her stomach and Eric's dripping wet, and messy tie slung over his neck.

"What's up with the tie Delko?" she asked out of curiosity.

He looked down and straightened the tie, slinging it back to it's originated spot.

"Oh we haven't really seen each other today, huh?' she nodded with a smile and lightly fingered his tie,"I had to go to court today. The ah, Mickerson case."

She nodded, dropping her fingers from the tie and looked off to the distance at the sandy beach. Her eyes were focused, but far away as if remembering something.

"You okay, Cal?"

She snapped her head back to him and pulled him toward the sand, kicking off her shoes. He chuckled at her actions.

"What are you doing Cal?"

She turned back at him as their feet, or rather her feet, touched the soft sand.

"Have you ever been to the beach when its raining?"

He was slightly perplexed at her question, frowning slightly at the audacity of, but answered anyway.

"Uh...no. Cal you sure your okay?"

She laughed at him, her hand still intertwined into his.

"The rain sorta makes this calming noise on the water, makes the sand soft and cold, it brings all the seashells up from their little hiding places. Its wonderful."

He nods and looks out onto the sea, listening to the soft pitter patter of the hard rain hitting the water and suddenly the world is calm, the rain no longer dripping hard on his face as he closes his eyes.

"Your right," he softly whispered.

He hears a soft movement and opens his eyes slowly to see Calleigh moving slowly in front of him, itching her way closer.

"Its also,"she starts as her hip touches his and he caresses her arm,"a perfect place for a fist kiss."

She closes the gap between them as her lips touch his and lightening sparks between the two, the pitter patter calms and the sea's wind down. He holds her close and she wraps her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes. He releases her only slightly, removing a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Or a perfect place to fall in love."

She smiles as she brings her lips toward his once again, car forgotten, tie still mussed, and her shirt still clinging to her stomach.

Oh yeah, a perfect place to fall in love.

* * *

_Awe! I loved writing this fic and I hoped you loved reading it! Leave me some hot reviews and I'll love ya forever! Muah! ; )_


End file.
